Sneak Peek
by AnimeFan202
Summary: What if the greaser gang got a chance to meet their future children? A sort of prequel to Impact. Review please! First story in future generation series.
1. Chapter 1

**Sneak Peek**

**Summary: What would happen if the gang got a chance to meet their future children? Prequel to Impact. No, there won't be any real explanation as to how this can happen.**

**Chapter One- Dallas&Lynn**

"Why are we even doing this?" Steve grumbled. "You guys don't actually believe anything's gonna come of this do you?"

"It's always good to take chances right?" Ponyboy spoke up. While Soda grinned at his little brother, Steve glared at him.

"Kid, you've read too many storybooks."

"Well do you have anything better to do?" It was surprising that Dallas had interrupted before an argument got going. He was usually the one _starting _the arguments.

Earlier that day they'd gotten a note. It read as follows:

_Ever wondered what your future kids will be like?_

_Be in front of the television in the Curtis household at 4:30 PM tonight to find out._

There was no mention of who left the note and Steve had believed it to be a prank since the beginning, but as Dally said, no one had anything better to do at the moment. Of course, he'd probably already been thinking up revenge schemes at the time just in case Steve was right.

But then, right before their eyes, the TV clicked on, all of it's own accord.

They gaped. On the television was a very familiar scene. A rumble in the park, but this was one of the rougher ones, and no one recognized anyone there. But someone did catch their attention.

Soda's voice was soft and filled with shock. "Who lets a girl fight in a rumble?"

She was doing pretty well, for her part. The boy she was fighting didn't seem to notice that all his buddies were retreating. They kept it up.

Johnny let out a bit of a strangled sound as she slashed his throat with her blade. He fell to the ground dead and it was over.

Then, just as suddenly as the TV was on, the girl was standing in the Curtis' living room.

She was panting and mud was spattered over her clothes. She also had cuts littering her face and arms, but most of the blood was dried and none of them looked very deep.

Her eyes were a dangerous, icy blue, and her hair was just a shade darker than Dally's.

She flipped her switchblade closed and returned it to a pocket in her jeans. She gave the group of them a hard look and waited for someone to break the silence.

"You mind telling us who the hell you are?"

The girl's eyes flipped to Dally's as smoothly as her knife had flipped shut. "Lynn Winston." It was unknown whether she planned on saying anything else, but a shocked look broke her defenses as she took a good look at the young man in front of her. "Dad?" she said in a small voice.

They continued to stare at each other. Both's defenses back up. The rest of the gang was watching in deathly silence; even Two-bit didn't have a comment to offer.

Finally, Dally took her by the arm and said nothing as he dragged her out to the porch except, "We need to talk."

Once they were out of earshot he spun on her. "You mind telling me who you are?"

"Does it really need an explanation? I'm your daughter obviously." Not only her looks, Lynn was also known for her father's personality.

"And how would that be possible? There are no brats in my future. None that belong to me anyway." Dally said as he lit a cigarette.

Lynn sat down next to him. "I'm assuming you know the mechanics of making a baby?" When her father simply gave her a look she shrugged and said, "Condom broke. I am 100% mistake."

Instead of pursuing his question further he asked a different one. He told himself that he didn't really care, but something made him ask anyway. "Why wasn't anyone helping you in that rumble."

Lynn gave him a look and something sort of like a smile settled on her lips. "I'm sorry, did it look like I needed help?"

"When does this happen?" It could go worse, Lynn tells herself, at least he isn't in denial or anything.

"How old are you now?" Their conversation seems to have cooled down considerably.

"Eighteen."

"In a year or two." Her dad had never really talked to her about it.

Dally swore, not under his breath, and got up.

As he stormed out of the yard Lynn looked up and muttered a very sarcastic, "Yeah, love you too."

She thought he hadn't heard, but Dally grunted before leaving the Curtis'.

Lynn barely notices when Johnny comes out and sits beside her, but nevertheless she knows he's there.

Johnny quietly breaks the silence. "Dal never said anything about wanting kids."

Lynn snorts. "Believe me, he doesn't want kids in my time anymore than he does now."

"Oh... but some part of him wants you, right?" Even though Dallas's parents were far from perfect, or even good for that matter, he can't picture him wanting that for anyone else.

Lynn actually looked a bit sad. "That's what I tell myself." her voice lacked the bite that it had so far all this afternoon. "I mean, my mom, Sylvia or whoever, took off when I was a little over a year old. Apparently she tried the whole parenting thing and decided I wasn't worth it."

Johnny listened sympathetically. He knew what that was like. Lynn smiled to herself. Her Uncle Johnny was as easy to talk to as ever.

"I mean, I know my chances are bad enough as they can get just 'cause of fate."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, if my dad had to have a kid at all do you honestly think he would've picked a daughter?"

"You were real tough out there tonight." Which was basically Johnny's way out of saying, no way in hell would Dallas want a daughter.

"I try. I mean, if I can't be a boy, I can be the next best thing, right? I guess in a way I owe him for not dropping me off in a gutter or something."

And just like that she was gone.

Johnny was left with a feeling of camaraderie. He had a real connection with Dally's daughter. She too knew what it was like to put all her efforts into making things right. To hope that by becoming exactly who her father wanted her to be would make everything okay. To feel the need to apologize for every uttering a single cry as an infant.

Did Dally hate his daughter. No way. Johnny was positive that wasn't possible.

He just hoped that someday, Dallas found a way to tell Lynn that.

**Review please!**

**When I first told my friend about this, she started laughing hysterically at the idea of Dally having a daughter.**

**Then she thought a moment and responded to my silence with, "She'd have to be one badass chick."**

"**..."**

**So, I tried. I hope you liked it!**

**I don't own the Outsiders!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sneak Peek**

**A/N- Yes, some of them will have more than one child, but each kid will have a different chapter. Oh, and yes in my story Johnny and Dally live! (Obviously)**

**Chapter Two- Johnny&Alex**

Johnny went back inside. He looked a bit lost actually, but he was always quiet so no one except Ponyboy really noticed. But before Pony could say anything Two-bit spoke up.

"Where's Dally?"

"He took off."

No one seemed overly surprised. And no one got a chance to comment because, once again before Pony could ask Johnny what was wrong, the TV flipped itself on.

There was static for a moment and during these few seconds Darry took the time to say, "This had better not screw up the electricity."

But then the screen showed a very different setting from the one Lynn had been in. The first time at least. Lynn was in this one too, except now there were two others. The person on her right was blurred so badly that it was impossible to tell who it was.

But the boy on her left was unmistakable.

Unlike the first time the sound was blocked out, so no one could really tell what she was saying. But occasionally the younger boy beside her would smile.

Johnny was staring at the boy with wide eyes and the rest of the gang's gazes were slipping from the boy on the screen and over to their friend.

The boy was tan with big dark eyes and dark hair that was long, but not nearly as long as Johnny's.

And then, suddenly he was there with him. While Lynn had been steady this boy stumbled a bit as he unknowingly made his entrance.

Darry, who was standing right behind the boy, caught him before he could land on his butt. The boy half turned with a sheepish, grateful grin for Darry, but his expression quickly turned to one of shock when he saw who caught him. He became even more surprised, and a little frightened when he noticed that he was now inside and surrounded by others.

Johnny slowly retreated back out to the porch and, not knowing what else to do, his son followed him.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Uh... my name's Johnny."

The young boy smiled. "I know." he said quietly.

Johnny gave a bit of an embarrassed laugh. "Yeah, I guess you do, huh?"

The boy's movements were just as silent as his father's. He sat down beside him and said, "My name's Alex."

"Oh... how old are you?"

"I'm ten." Even though Johnny knew that he himself looked younger than he actually was he was a bit surprised and sort of sorry that he'd passed down this trait to his son. Alex only looked like he was seven or eight.

"How old is Lynn?" This was something he'd forgotten to ask. Alex didn't seem to find it very strange that at sixteen his father already knew one of his best friends.

"She just turned sixteen about a week ago. But she doesn't seem to mind that I'm almost seven years younger." He had a pleased smile on his face.

Johnny wasn't surprised. Alex seemed to be a lot like himself. And Lynn seemed to be a lot like Dallas. It made sense that they'd be friends.

There were of course some obvious differences, but those came with how their lives had gone so far.

"Do you have any siblings?" Of course what he really meant was, do I have any other children, but this seemed a more normal way to ask and things were weird enough already.

"Not right now, but I'm gonna have a little sister soon."

"Oh, that's..." Johnny couldn't seem to think of a word to describe it. He'd never thought much about his future. It had never occurred to him that he'd ever have one kid, forget two.

Alex seemed to understand how his father's vocabulary was failing at the moment. So instead of waiting for him to find the right words, he continued, "Her name's gonna be Haylee."

Johnny smiled. Haylee. He liked it.

The two simply sat there for a few minutes. Enjoying the silence of the afternoon.

Then, Alex got up and hugged his father. Johnny hugged back, but then Alex was gone.

Johnny put his hands back down beside him, but he waited a moment before getting up.

He walked back inside.

He was met with stares. "How'd it go?" Soda finally asked.

"Good." Good. A very inadequate word for the moment.

"What'd you talk about?" Steve was fishing for more information, but the pond was pretty empty.

"He's ten, his name is Alex, and he's gonna have a baby sister soon."

"That's it?" asked Two-bit.

"Yup."

There were probably a million other things that Johnny would think of later that he could've asked his son, but right now, he couldn't be happier.

Once Alex had gone, he'd felt a bit like he'd turned hollow. There was that second of emptiness... but now Johnny Cade was floating on air.

**So, how was it?**

**No, you won't be meeting Haylee Cade.**

**I don't own the Outsiders!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two-bit&Brendan**

In the next seconds of silence their next visitor appeared.

A boy about their age entered. He could've fit right in. He didn't seem all that surprised. He simply grinned at the group.

Two-bit grinned back and asked pleasantly, "And who might you be?" It was definitely the warmest greeting any of the children had gotten so far. But was really unnecessary. Those two had the same smile.

Plus, all one had to do was take a look at this boy's grand entrance. Two-bit was known for doing the unexpected and these two looked like they were almost the same person.

The boy shook hands with his father. "Brendan Keith Mathews. At your service."

The two plopped down on the couch almost simultaneously.

Two-bit seemed to have forgotten that anyone else was there and Brendan didn't seem to care. Of course, it was safe to assume that Brendan spent a lot of his time at the Curtis household.

Two-bit had a shocked look on his face. Though he no doubt was surprised, the look he had on was way over dramatized.

"Keith? How you get that stuck in your name?"

"Who knows? Maybe you felt bad for your mom 'cause you never used it. You still don't." he said as his father laughed.

"How old are you?" Soda asked as he sat down in front of him on the floor.

"Sixteen." he answered cheerily.

There was silence and quite a few glances directed at Two-bit.

"So..." said Steve at last "you're the same age as Lynn?"

Brendan gave him a funny look. "No. She's about three years older."

Now the greaser gang was exchanging looks between each other. Usually Two-bit would take advantage of awkward silences to say something that wouldn't help the situation at all, but now even he seemed a bit uneasy.

"She was just here." Johnny spoke up quietly from his spot on the floor. "Just a minute ago." his voice was already painfully quiet and it just faded as he continued.

Brendan shrugged, unconcerned. "Sure she was. Three years ago. I dunno how this whole time thing works, but I'm pretty sure it's different for us."

Darry looked at the clock so so did everybody else. They'd figured out that each kid had roughly three to five minutes here in their time.

"It's almost over." Pony murmured.

Two-bit grinned again and said, "You know, I'd take you to meet my mother, but..."

Brendan grinned back. He gave his father an army salute, then was gone.

**Sorry, I know this one was really short, but there really just wasn't all that much to say. Basically, Two-bit has a son that's just like him.**

**Review please! I don't own the Outsiders.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Two-bit&Ryan&Talia**

So far it had been simple to tell which children belonged to which greaser, but the next one had everyone stumped.

The picture showed two younger kids, studying.

"Well," Soda joked. "That eliminates me."

Each had light brown hair and eyes that were such a light blue they were almost the color of ice.

At first Ponyboy had thought these were Darry's children, but another look at his oldest brother proved him wrong. Their eyes were two different shades of ice.

The fraternal twins didn't seem to notice much of a difference when they were transferred out of there living room and into the Curtis'.

The boy finished writing his sentence (the notebook had somehow come with him) then said, "Hello."

He got a lot of stares and some 'hi's. Then the girl looked up from checking over her brother's notes and stuck her hand out to the person closest to her. Steve shook her hand as she said, "Hello. I'm Talia Marie Mathews and this is my brother Ryan."

Ryan nodded to them in turn and everyone turned to Two-bit once more.

Everyone was thinking just about the same thing. _There is no way in hell these are your kids._

Two-bit, who'd been so in-control with Brendan seemed to be in shock.

"You don't seem very surprised to be here." Darry commented.

"We aren't." Ryan spoke for both of them. "Brendan told us about this. By the way, we're eleven."

Two-bit was still staring at them in amazement. Finally he sputtered, "Was your mom on drugs when she was pregnant with you?"

There were a few chuckles scattered around the room and Darry gave Two-bit a look that plainly said, _You're definitely not supposed to say that to your children._

But scatterbrained Two-bit had always had a bit of a problem with phrasing things right. He'd have a bunch of different ideas floating around in his head and they tended to somehow blend into one sentence.

Ryan looked shocked and somewhat horrified that his father had even suggested it. "Of course not!" he said indignantly. "Then there'd be something wrong!"

Two-bit just looked at them. "Oh..." he managed finally.

There were a few more chuckles, but everyone was distracted when Talia glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Four minutes..." Two-bit mumbled.

"Brendan says there's only five." said Talia.

"Yeah..." Two-bit had been himself with his oldest son; now he seemed a little dazed.

Talia crawled up onto the couch beside him and kissed her father on the cheek. "Love you." she said and Ryan echoed this.

"Yeah. Love you too.."

And then they were gone.

Everyone seemed a bit dazed for a moment, then Soda recovered. "You know what's incredible?"

"What?" asked Steve, also coming out of it.

"None of Two-bit's kids are blond.

**Review please! I know this one isn't all that much longer, but I'm not so great with writing about Two-bit.**

**I don't own the Outsiders!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sneak Peek**

**Chapter Five**

**Soda, Rini,&Missy**

"This is weird." Two-bit decided once the twins were gone.

"You were all for it a minute ago." Darry reminded him. Two-bit shrugged and went to get a beer out of the refrigerator. He'd been told countless times not to store his alcohol in the Curtis household, but he did anyway.

"Has it really only been twenty minutes?" muttered Darry as he came back.

"You haven't even gotten to the good part." said Soda, not at all as weary as his older brother. Even Two-bit seemed to be winding down.

"What's the good part?"

"Seeing your own kids."

"Tell that to Dally." Steve muttered.

Then, another set of twins appeared just as suddenly as Brendan had.

"More doubles?" mumbled Two-bit.

But, unlike Talia and Ryan, these two were identical down to the last strand of wheat gold hair. They two girls had hazel eyes and looked to be about the other set of twins' age.

This time, everyone smiled. Just like with Brendan, their father was so obvious...

The girls had come in holding each other's hands, but they separated to each take one of Sodapop's.

"Hi, Daddy." said the one on his left.

The one on his right just smiled.

"Hi." Sodapop had never looked happier.

"We're Irene" said the one on the left.

"And Melissa." finished the one on the right.

"Rini and Missy?" Soda guessed.

The two nodded enthusiastically, their smiles just as wide as their father's.

"How'd you know that?" Pony asked.

Soda grinned at him. (Which was really just turning his head 'cause he was already smiling like an idiot.) "I already know what I plan to name my kids."

"That's 'cause they're standing right next to you." Two-bit muttered. His voice was dramatically quiet. In other words, you had to be deaf not to hear it.

"Not what he meant." Darry supplied since Soda had always been sort of slow when it came to comebacks. Though when they finally came to mind they were good.

"Any others?" Steve asked.

At first Soda didn't understand, but then Two-bit chimed in, "I can picture Soda having five or six kids."

"Oh." said Missy. "Nope." It wasn't hard to see which was twin was more verbal.

"Yeah," Rini continued. "You said when mom was having us she screamed, 'THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! WE'RE NEVER DOING THIS AGAIN!"

Rini's animated scene got quite a few laughs.

But then, just as quickly as they'd come, Rini and Missy disappeared.

Soda's face fell in that next second, but he quickly covered it up. He, like Two-bit, seemed to be in a state of shock. He dropped down onto the couch.

But not everyone had missed the look he'd gotten when they left.

Johnny got up and sat next to him on the couch. Slowly, hesitantly, he put a hand on Soda's back. "It'll be okay." he said quietly. "It's not like you'll never see 'em again."

Soda tried to give Johnny a grin that showed he believed him the same time that Johnny gave Sodapop a weak grin.

It has been said that Soda can understand everybody, but there are people out there who can understand what he's feeling when he's lost.

**Review please!**

**Jeez, I'm getting into the awful habit of making these chapters depressing and short. Sorry. ^^'**

**I don't own the Outsiders.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sneak Peek**

**Chapter Six: Time Constraints**

When the greaser gang looked back at the television it's screen was white and in big red letters it said:

Due to time constraints all children belonging to the same parent will appear at once.

"Time constraints?" said Two-bit. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Then six children filled the room.

The one who was obviously the oldest looked at Ponyboy. "Whoa..." he said. "You look like you're my age now..."

"How old are you?" inquired Sodapop.

"Fifteen."

"Almost." Pony muttered. "Who're you?"

"Spirit Curtis."

"Spirit?" said Steve. He gave Ponyboy a look that clearly said, where do you come up with this?

"Yup. Or 'Spear' for short." (Though I guess technically that would be spelled Spir)

"Okay," said Darry, taking charge. "Let's go from oldest to youngest."

Another boy stepped forward. "Sleet Curtis." he said in a very formal voice that fit the tone Darry had set. "I'm thirteen. Almost fourteen." he added in a way that reminded Pony of Soda.

So far each of his children had looked very much like Ponyboy. But when the third stepped forward you could tell she looked like her mother. She had dark, long hair and sparkling blue eyes. "I'm Samantha." she said. "I'm twelve."

"Almost." snorted a boy who had yet to be introduced. She glared at him, her facade of sophistication broken.

"Samantha?" Steve spoke up. "That's surprisingly... normal."

"Yeah," snickered Sleet. "That's why we call her Salamander. We don't want her to feel left out!"

Salamander also gave him a glare, clearly not too pleased with Sleet, who'd obviously come up with the nickname.

Another boy stepped up. He also had light brown hair, but unlike his brothers, his didn't have a tint of red in it. Which was sort of ironic considering he said his name was, "Redstart."

Darry looked at him. "Like the bird?"

"Yup! Redstart Freedom Curtis!" he said enthusiastically. Apparently Redstart wasn't only proud of his unique name, he loved it! That much was clear. "I'm ten." He seemed to have his uncle's sense of hyper.

The next boy hadn't hit his growth spurt yet, but they were supposed to be getting younger as they went down the line, so this was okay. The boy looked like Samantha, dark hair and bright blue eyes. This made sense, Ponyboy was trying to figure out where he got the freckles...

"Hi." he said. "I'm Basil. I'm nine." All of Ponyboy's children's traits showed plain and clear. Basil was the quietest of the group. Redstart, Spirit, and Basil seemed to be mini Darry, Soda, and Ponyboys. But at the same time, you could see that they were themselves, just like their siblings.

There was one left.

The last and youngest was a girl. She seemed to have a blend of her parents' genes. She had short, dark brown hair and dark, turquoise eyes. She was holding Spirit's hand.

Her oldest brother introduced her for her. "This is River. She's shy." he explained.

She gave her teenaged father a small smile and a shy wave.

He waved back and her smiled grew bigger. She looked up at Spirit and it was easy to see which brother was her favorite.

"I feel like I'm watching _The Sound of Music_." Steve complained.

"You actually know what that is?" Pony teased.

Steve glared at him, but before he could grumble out a retort, the six children disappeared with a little pop.

"Holy shit, kid." Two-bit said to break the silence.

Pony blushed and the rest of the gang just laughed.

**Review please! **

**Ponygirl, you got your wish. It does make sense that his wife would want to name at least one of their children a 'normal' name. :)**

**I don't own the Outsiders!**

**For those of you who are reading Impact, Sophia will not show up in this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay! We're nearing the end! We only have Steve and Darry left, but there will be three**** more chapters! Kinda hard to explain why now, you'll get it.**

**Thanks to all of those that have reviewed!**

**Oh! And I don't know how I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but Pony will have a seventh (and final!) child. She wasn't born before they did this, just like with Johnny's daughter, Haylee. Anyway, it is another girl. Her name is Soul Curtis.**

**This is for if I ever write any stories other than Impact including the gang's future children.**

**Sneak Peek**

**Chapter Seven Steve&Aaron**

In the past half hour the gang had had quite a few obvious moments, but this was the most so.

Aaron Randle was literally a living, breathing replica of his father at sixteen.

In the few minutes he had, he explained what he could.

Everyone knew about Steve's situation with his father, so this story was much like the one with Johnny. Johnny's parents were... well, awful for lack of a better word. So Johnny had made sure he was a great father to his own kids.

Steve wasn't so great at expressing himself, but he and his son had obviously bonded. Aaron shared that they worked in the garage together a lot.

Soda was obviously his favorite uncle, but surprisingly, he also got along quite well with Ponyboy.

Aaron wasn't as harsh as his father, though he did have quite the temper himself.

Just like Brendan, he made himself right at home in the Curtis' living room. As it turned out, Brendan was Aaron's best friend. Not too surprising considering that they were the same age and grew up together.

Aaron's other best friend was Lynn.

Steve's relationship with Dallas wasn't the greatest, but they got along relatively well and Steve admired him for a lot of things. Qualities that most people didn't admire him for.

Lynn was two, almost three years older than Aaron, so growing up together couldn't really be cancelled out, but Steve couldn't see how that alone would make them good friend. Especially with someone like Lynn...

Soda's smile showed that he was the only one who really got what Aaron meant.

**Wow, this chapter really sucked...**

**But Steve has never really been my favorite character, and like Two-bit, I find it hard to write about him... And since Aaron is just like him... well, you see where I'm going.**

**The 'friendship' between Aaron and Lynn will be elaborated on in the next chapter. **

**Darry's up next! Saved him for last. Only seems fair considering he's getting a whole 'nother story centering around his daughter.**

**Review please!**

**I don't own the Outsiders! Sorry for the suckiness this chapter has brought! Oh, well... I liked the last one...**

**I didn't see it as confusing, but Pony does have a lot of kids and they ARE my OCs...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Darry may be the last greaser, but THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**Sneak Peek**

**Chapter Eight: Darry and his kids, minus Sophia**

**Ponyboy's P.O.V.**

The three boys who appeared next and last didn't seem to notice they were gone.

The first and oldest had his arms crossed and was looking down at his two younger brothers. Those two were sitting at our kitchen table laughing about something.

The second youngest looked like a mix of Darry and someone else, and the youngest must've looked just like his mom because I didn't recognize any of his features.

The sorta scary part was that they almost could have passed for us.

The second oldest looked up at Darry and the rest of us, but mostly Darry and said, "Hey, Dad." with a good-natured grin.

The other two looked up at him with smiles.

The oldest came over and shook Darry's hand. "Shaynne Darrel Curtis. I'm nineteen as of yesterday." he said for an introduction.

Soda laughed. "You always said you hated being a Jr." he reminded Darry.

But Darry was smiling as he let go of Shaynne's hand. "I was mostly kidding, though it was a bit unfair that Dad spent so much creativity on your names." he said addressing us. "Happy birthday." he said, addressing his oldest son.

Shaynne gestured to his two younger brothers. "That's Nathaniel." he said, pointing to the second youngest. "But we just call him Nate for short." Nate grinned at the lot of us.

It was nice knowing that everybody who we met today already knew us. Having to introduce ourselves all those times would've gotten real old real fast.

"And that's Jett." said Shaynne, pointing to his youngest brother and the one closest to us. He gave us a small wave, but said nothing.

"It's a little creepy, don't ya think?" Steve commented, looking from Darry, me, and Soda then to Shaynne, Nate, and Jett.

I nodded, but Soda and Darry just looked amazed. To be honest, I was a bit jealous. Darry would make a great father, just like our dad was. The three of them were just like the three of us, only they got to skip out on all the hardships.

I mean, god forbid anything ever happen to Darry, but Nate, Jett, and Shaynne would have two a whole group of uncles willing to take them in. I'm not complaining or nothing, but all we ever had was Darry.

But my mind was still on something else, and from the look on Steve's face I could tell I wasn't the only one who'd picked up on it during his son's visit.

"Hey." he spoke up, talking to any of the three of them. "What's going on with Aaron and Lynn?"

Everyone but me and Darry looked a bit surprised, but Nathaniel just laughed and Jett spoke his first words to us.

"Lynn's actually pretty smart. She can read people real good." he chuckled. "Every time Aaron tries to make a move, she shuts him down before he's even had a chance to open his mouth. Her dad's been after him a few times. You too come to think of it."

"Great." Steve muttered, but you could tell he was more discouraged for his son's sake than for the fact that he'd have Dallas on his back in the future. I understood where he was coming from. I may only be fourteen, but I already love my kids. But ,hey, if it were me, I think I'd be more worried about Dallas.

Nate took a look around. "Hey, where's Fia?"

The other two looked around, finally realizing that someone was missing.

"Who?" Two-bit asked.

"Sophia." said Jett as if _that _clarified everything. "I can't picture her missing this."

"Maybe she can't." said Shaynne. "I mean, I'm pretty sure we're only allowed to be here because we don't exist yet."

He gave a worried look at Darry, probably wondering if he'd said too much.

There was a strange look on Darry's face that I couldn't place, but it was gone before I really got a chance to analyze it.

And before anyone got the chance to pry the answer out of one of my nephews, the three of them were gone.

**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! I've got something special planned for that, but you'll just have to wait to see what it is! :)**

**I didn't find a chance to mention it, but Sophia is six years older than Shaynne. (That would make her what? 25? Sorry, I kind of suck at math.)**

**Review please!**

**Anyway, if anyone was waiting for this to be over to read Impact, you can look at it now. Technically, chapter nine is sort of like a bonus chapter.**

**That will be a lot longer and that I haven't even started yet... Yay... O.O**

**Review! **

**I don't own the Outsiders! S.E. Hinton does!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, first things first. There will be a future generation story. There will probably be quite a few of them actually. Impact is the first one. I've got plans for others, but I'm probably going to get a bit farther along in Impact first.**

**This is the last chapter to Sneak Peek. **

**It's a bit of a one-shot between Dally and Lynn. There story is my favorite one to write/think about and I've already got a story about Lynn planned out.**

Lynn was unexpected. That was a fact that everybody knew. But, contrary to popular belief, she wasn't unwanted.

Dally himself had ignored comments like these, but the rest of the gang had stuck up for him countless times, reminding everyone that he hadn't had to keep her.

...

_Sylvia had dragged Dallas outside of Buck's one night. _

_Her mascara was smudged and there were tear tracks running down her face, but despite all this, she didn't appear to be falling apart._

_Ask Sodapop Curtis, two words can tear your world apart. "I'm pregnant."_

_Dally's heart had started thudding as soon as he heard this, but he stayed cool and asked smoothly, "Are you telling me this because it's mine?"_

_It was an easy guess. Their condom had broken the week earlier. _

_The look on her face was enough for an answer._

_Sylvia looked seriously pissed._

_..._

Dally wouldn't have guessed that years later, he'd see that same look on his teenage daughter's face.

Dally had suspicions that Lynn thought he didn't love her enough. Not true, but most of their arguments were over things he did because he loved his daughter.

Still, as do a lot of people with similar personalities, they butted heads a lot.

Lynn and Dallas Winston could easily define tough love.

...

_Dally had ignored it for a while, but word was getting out and he had to face up to it sometime. _

_The day he really thought about it he was sitting in the Curtis' kitchen. Ponyboy was late coming home from track so it was Soda who was told first._

_"Hey, Dal." he said as he came in. "Haven't seen you in a while. How are you?"_

_"Scared out of my mind." It had to be the first time since Dallas was ten years old that he'd truthfully answered a question about how he was doing. Normally, he just ignored those questions._

_Soda had stopped in his tracks, brows furrowing. "What's wrong?"_

_Dally hadn't broken down; Dallas Winston didn't break down, but he spilled out the whole story._

_Soda sat with him and they talked about what was going to happen. Soda looked worried too, but there was something else. He looked a little bit excited._

_It was no secret that Sodapop loved little kids, and everyone expected him to have some of his own someday; hell, he already took care of Sophia like she was his own even though she was his niece._

_But that look helped more than you'd expect. It reminded Dally that he had a group of amazing people to fall back on._

_..._

In present day times, Dallas watched his daughter storm down the street.

He wasn't worried like other fathers would be. Darry would be out looking for her before she'd even turned the street corner if it were Sophia.

But Lynn wasn't like Sophia. She'd made it perfectly clear that she could take care of herself.

Dally knew this and he was proud of her for it. Lynn may have been very stubborn and hot-tempered, but she was surprisingly mature.

...

_Soon after, Darry had helped Dallas get a job. It wasn't easy because of his reputation, but Dally made sure that once he had a job, he did good with it._

_His boss was easily surprised. Dally had soon gotten himself an apartment. He was finally going to do things right._

_The local police had begun to watch him more closely. Under any other circumstances Dallas would've taken the opportunity to do something really big while they were all watching, but now he ignored them. Let them think what they wanted. _

_Dally blocked out a lot of them actually. The one person who kept around him was Tim Shepard. Tim came around to visit him more often than usual actually._

_Dally couldn't explain it, but he figured Tim had his own reasoning and pushed the why from his mind._

_Tim never once suggested he do something illegal, they usually just hung around. Sometimes they didn't even talk. Dallas went about his business and Tim would just be there. _

_When they did talk it was all reminiscing about the things the two of them had done in the 'old days'._

_Things were changing._

_..._

Tim didn't stop by nearly as much once Lynn had been born. Not that it bothered anyone.

His phone rang almost the second the sky showed signs of growing dark.

"Hello."

Johnny's voice came through the phone. He was naturally quiet, but he was whispering. Dally knew what that meant. Lynn was around and her Uncle Johnny didn't want her to know he was phoning her father.

"She's here." he whispered. "Alexis is just putting out dinner."

Dallas grinned. "I figured."

...

_Dallas was not in the room when Lynn was being born. This wasn't much of an upset for him. He hadn't particularly wanted to be._

_The rest of the gang, Sophia on Darry's lap, was in the waiting room with him when the nurse came out a few hours later. _

_"Dad?" she questioned. _

_Dally rose and she smiled at him. He followed her to the room where his daughter now slept peacefully._

_He was told that Sylvia had nodded off just minutes before and he could see her later, but Dallas could care less what happened to her._

_Just days before the birth she'd told him that she planned to give Lynn up._

_He stopped her saying, "You ain't givin' her up to anyone but me, ya hear?" _

_He looked down at her now. It was astounding how much she already looked just like him._

_..._

But the clearest memory of all had come shortly after. Dallas had told Lynn that her mother had stayed for the first year of her life, but ever since the day she'd been born, it had been just the two of them. Dally hadn't expected any different, but he figured it was important for Lynn to think her own mother hadn't up and abandoned her with someone who, at the time, was clearly unfit to be a father as soon as she was out of her body.

...

_Dallas had expected to be joined in the room shortly after, but to his surprise it wasn't Johnny or one of the Curtises who came in next. It was none other than Tim Shepard. _

"_Hey." Dally had said in surprise once he looked up._

"_Hey." Tim's voice couldn't be considered friendly in the least and his face was harder than Dallas had seen it in a long time._

"_We need to talk." he'd considered stonily before Dallas could ask why he was here._

_Dally had followed him out into the hallway so not to wake the baby and Tim had promptly pinned him against the wall. Dally could almost laugh at this point. Normally it was below even Tim to start a fight in a hospital._

_But his next words wiped the grin from his face._

"_What do you plan to do with that baby, Dallas? 'Cause Sylvia sure as hell ain't keeping it." _

"_I'm keeping it." Dally had said indignantly. He'd tried to separate himself from the wall and Tim's arm, but Tim held him down once more, harder this time. _

"_Then you'd better listen up." he'd whispered in Dally's ear threateningly. _

_Dally's expression had turned hard as well, but he made no more attempts at freeing himself. _

_Tim pointed one finger into the room and Dally glanced at his daughter who was still sleeping peacefully. "Make her your whole world, you dig?"_

_But Tim didn't wait for an answer. "I don't expect you to be the world's number one daddy, but do not take away her chance of getting out of here. You will have me on your case as soon as I find out that she's turnin' out to be one of us. She can do better than that and it's your job to help her figure that out." _

_..._

With that said, Tim had walked away. Perhaps that was when it all sank in for Dallas Winston.

Dally didn't doubt what Tim said. Tim didn't make empty threats.

Soon after this conversation, Tim Shepard was made the godfather of Lynn Winston. Johnny of course was made the backup one in case... well, when it came to Tim Shepard, Dally could think of a hundred different scenarios in which Tim wouldn't be eligible to take in his daughter.

Dallas was mulling this memory over for possibly the thousandth time since it had happened when his daughter walked in the door.

Of all the things Dallas was proud she'd never lost, it was her dignity he was perhaps most proud of. Lynn had picked up from an early age never to come back with your tail between your legs after a fight.

Dally glanced at the clock. It was nearly midnight.

"Hey." she said halfheartedly.

"Good evening." her father responded civilly as if his teenage daughter storming out and coming back in the middle of the nigh was A-OK.

Lynn just stood there for a moment. Then she wrapped her arms around her father. "Night Daddy."

Dallas hugged her back, surprised. Like himself, Lynn wasn't normally one to openly show emotion, and she hadn't called him daddy since she was five or six... "Good night."

"I love you." he murmured once she was close to her room.

He thought she didn't hear him, but he didn't see the smile that lit up her face as she shut the door to her room.

**Review please!**

**Sorry, if Tim seemed a bit OOC...**

**I really loved all the reviews!**

**I still don't own the Outsiders! And I hope you check in every once and a while to see if I've put up my future generation stories yet. :)**

**Love you guys!**


End file.
